1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of agricultural supporting structures, most particularly structures that not only provide support for fruit bearing plants, but also provide a mechanism for watering and/or fertilizing the plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,190 relates to an apparatus for introducing a fumigant into the soil that includes a horizontally branching tubular structure having dispersion holes that is disposed beneath the ground and into which a fumigant may be introduced under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,653 relates to a plant watering and feeding support system wherein hollow stakes are driven vertically into the ground at the four corners of a square, the stakes having a plurality of beneath ground openings. Horizontal tubular members connect the vertical stakes and make up a horizontal distribution network. Fluid may be poured into one of the hollow vertical stakes and thereby distributed to the four corners of the square.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,386 relates to an apparatus for transmitting fluids (e.g., to growing plants) that includes a pair of sheet members spaced apart from one another to define an interior space therebetween, and a manifold member for interconnecting with the interior space for fluid flow therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,506 relates to a hydroponic plant growing device that includes a tubular support frame for supporting plant growing trays and for providing a storage chamber for a fluid growing solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,818 relates to a plant feeding and shield apparatus that includes a torroidal ring structure positioned to surround a plant (e.g., a tree), the ring structure having a trough on its upper surface and fertilizer inserts about its periphery, whereby water (e.g., rainwater) is directed over the fertilizer and, through the bottom of the ring structure, to the area around the plant.